Noble Advantages
by iMewzik
Summary: U/C Story of a Skitty, & Meowth. Chaos has been breaking loose & they happen to stumble upon it, can they stop this mess? Rated M for violence, sex & swearing.


**Team Noble~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, & never will!**

_**There's a voice… But where is it… Coming from? **_

**A ringing noise echoed for a brief moment before going silent again.**

_**It… Sounds so… lonely…**_

**The ringing came a second time, but grew louder, then stopped.**

_**Where am I…? & what is the voice… saying..?**_

**The ringing came a third time but grew louder than the last at an earsplitting volume. The noise started to die down as the voice became clearer. "Hey! C'mon! Wake up!"**

**There was a huge pain coursing through my head as I struggled to wake & see the person yelling at me. It hurt so much. **

"**I see your finally waking…" He chuckled. "You see if you were to stay asleep any longer, these here rogues were going to take you." **

_**WHAT!? **_**I quickly got up & looked around me only to see a Meowth there, & no one else. He seemed to be stuck in a battle of a laughing fit. **_**That was a cruel joke! **_**My tail lowered, as did my ears, a frown coming over my face. **_**How was that joke even funny…? Being kidnapped wasn't something to be joking about… **_

_**Come to think of it… Where am I…? & that voice… It didn't belong to the Meowth… Who was that…? **_**I looked around me, finding myself in a deep part of some forest, but I had no idea where I was still. There seemed to be an aray of berry bushes spread out, but still no sign of where this place was or what the foretst was even called. **

"**What'cha looking' for?" It was then I noticed that he wasn't laughing anymore & was now rather calm, but still had a smile on his face. There was something strange about this Meowth, but atleast he wasn't some criminal… Well that I know of…. The thought made me cringe slightly.**

"**Where am I…?" The Meowth looked at me puzzled. **_**Was it something I said…?**_

**--------------------------**

**2 full moons ago….**

**A Sneasel dashed through a forest, an Absol close behind. The sneasel's team mates, a Murkrow & Crawdaunt, lingered nearby. The Murkrow flew above watching their movements, while the Crawdaunt sat in the river they were heading towards. It was all planned out. The kidnapping of Poochyena.**

**What was so special about this Poochyena… Nothing too serious. It was a dark type so they wished for it to be part of their team. But asking it would be out of the question as the pup would obviously refuse. The pup's cries could be heard through out the places the Sneasel dashed, waking other pokemon around in fear. "Tsume! Stop this right now!" The Absol's voice bellowed as he kept a close distance to the Sneasel.**

**Tsume, the Sneasel, just snickered & looked behind him once before leaping out a clearing over the river Crawdaunt sat. The Poochyena was launched high in the air then caught in the grasp of the Murkrow hovering above. Tsume leaped over the river as the Absol attempted to use Razor Wind to hit the Murkrow, but was impacted in the side missing his target as the Crawdaunt used Guillotine to clamp down & prevent any more movement. **

**Tsume chuckled as he approached the now fallen & wounded Absol. "Looks like we won again… Tensai…" Tsume chuckled again & walked away, Tensai, the Absol, struggled to stand. Without any words spoken, the Crawdaunt used Crab Hammer on the Absol's skull, knocking him out.**

**The duo left the scene, Tsume's chuckling could be heard as they left.**

**--------**

**The next day**

**Tensai returned to his home town, quickly spreading the news that he failed last night. That the trio were becoming far too increasingly strong for him alone. At this rate all Dark Types would be forced to be criminals & sadly, one day be forced to help bring Giratina, Palkia & Dialga all to they're side. How that was about to happen. He wasn't sure. But Tsume spoke of doing so so many times before. Starting with their home.**

"**What!? You can't be serious!"**

"**No way! That can't be! They're not that strong are they!?"**

"**There's nothing you could do!?"**

"**But what about my child!?"**

**More chattering & raging voices were conversed between others & pointed towards the Absol.**

"**ENOUGH!!!!!" A loud voice raged over the others, a Gallade stood before the huge crowd, blocking view of the Absol behind him. "You cannot blame Tensai. You know just as well as I do he is one of the strongest in our village. It cannot be helped, I have to come across them and failed…" He lowered his head as if in defeat, the crowd was shocked & grew loud again, murmuring amoung each other. "But! " He took a few steps forward, the crowd went silent as they turned their full attention back to the Gallade. "We will make a plan to take them down once & for all. But in order to do this. We may need to seek out help from other villages."**

**Everyone started to converse amoung each other once again, uneasy about that plan. "It is the only way we will be able to do this. We must seek out the strongest fighting, steel & bug types. With them it should be easy." He looked to the crowd once more & nodded. "That is all, be sure to keep your eyes open for anyone."**


End file.
